nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Body Flicker Training For Genis 10-9-15
'Participants' Teacher- Naru Shikake Student- Inkuato Genis 'Title: Body Flicker '''T'raining For Genis 10-9-15' UnaruInuzuka: -Shikake's clone looked out at the village as he was settled upon the Shikage's office rooftop. He took in the shine of the sun thru the fog that swirled around within the air in this late morning. He tilted his mask covered features down watching those swirls of moisture curl along the streets and among the villagers working hard to get this village up and running once again. That black clothing of his easily showing off his lean form but giving him a dangerous, it was the sensation of a hunter in their mist, the feel of a trained assassin before one’s eyes. He was a type of shinobi that this village was well known to train within these walls. To the people in this village they were their protectors, to people outside them they were dangerous, anyone that gains a bounty to be brought to them hopefully have found a deep hole under a rock somewhere far from them to expect to live much longer, and even then it’s only a matter of time before they are dug out. The sound of hammering and the calls for more hands to help a constant sound lately in the morning and afternoons here and he has come to expect them. He of course wasn't meant to help in these affairs, he had other things to do that kept the village running while they took care of the rebuilding. No he had a job to do that involved both to guard over the village and the people within and to help the Shikage get the genin into shape to becoming better shinobi. He had already sent out a missive to one particular genin by the name Genis Inkuato to meet him at the gardens by noon today. The only other information given was that a person of higher rank wished to train the genin in a single skill and not to be late. He had looked over the boys shinobi card and considered his option long before the boy would step foot near him at the gardens. He was fresh from the academy and needed a bit of a push in the right direction. A small grin formed under the mask before he used the body flicker to head to the gardens itself figuring he could get a bit of shut eye on his favorite patch of grass before the boy got there. Appearing at the entrance of the gardens he slowly let his eyes from behind mesh eye holes roam over the gardens, he took note of no one in sight and let himself slouch a little in relief, good he did have a little time to rest. With that he walked over to where a large rock was settled, a favored place of the Shikage's when she entered this place and plopped himself down onto the grass in the shade of it. He soon laid himself back and stretched his hands over his head before pillowing that head with those hands letting his eyes look up into the swirling mass of fog above before closing his eyes, he may be falling into a sleep but his acute awareness of his surroundings would warn him if the boy showed up.- Guest_MechaGenesis: -He approached the bridge with his usual slow pace, carrying no urgency to his strut. Over half an hour ago, the little male had found a scroll wedged in between the door and door frame that led into his room. He would have seen it sooner, having been awake at the time and sketching about in his scroll, but the person who delivered these things always seemed to evade his detection. He frowned lightly making a mental note to stop being consumed by his own thoughts before hopping off the bed and approaching the scroll. He stared at it for a minute, wondering slightly if he should grab it or not. Deciding it held something important, the male reached down, sweeping the loose fabric of his yukata up his arm, the boy's thin fingers wrapped around the scroll and pulled it free of its position. He gave the bindings a small tug, undoing the knot in it with slight ease before unrolling it to be read. After a moment or two, he managed to decipher what was being said, still unfamiliar with the Japanese dialect the people within this village used. He nodded slightly to himself wondering what the Kage would want him for. Pulling off his yukata, he got changed into his much heavier kimono, needing the fabric to shield him from the chill in the air. He put on each piece with a certain diligence that few possessed from making sure the obi was tied tight and fabric tucked firmly into it. Satisfied with his appearance, he slipped on his Haori, the over jacket that contained multiple pockets along the inside before making sure it sat perfectly on his shoulders, no wrinkles visible in the fabric. That done, he set out to find the garden he was asked to head towards, already familiar with its location due to his habit of wandering when he had nothing to do. After a fifteen minute stroll from his room to the garden, he now stood in the apex of the bridge, eyes scanning through the surrounding area to see if he could spot anyone else. He failed to notice anyone but made his way across the bridge, towards the main area, setting himself down into the floor under one of the more major gazebos that stood here. He decided to simply wait, having the food feeling that his trainer, whoever it was, already knew of his existence.- UnaruInuzuka: -The clone woke the moment he had realized someone had walked into the gardens, the soft shuffle of feet being the first clue. He had to push down instincts to think about where the easiest kunai was to grab on his body, a habit all veterans came to think when just waking. He stayed laying there listening to the surroundings, the sound of cloth brushing against itself told of walking and suddenly the shift and scrape of items coming next it spoke to him the fact someone settled down upon the concrete slab of the gazebo not too far from where he lay. He turned his head slowly the ends of his ponytail brushing lightly on the grass below him letting the area of the sound be caught by the corner of his eye. That was when he noticed the one he was waiting for. His eyes flicked skyward and realized he had come on time, that's a good start at least. He didn't move, he let the boy wait for a few minutes as he minutely shifted letting each muscle of his grow taunt then relax without being seen by the eye. After five minutes he finally did shift moving himself to sit up and then soon stand. He stuck his hands into his pockets of his black ninja pants the simple forehead protector of his wrapped securely around that right thigh showing the symbol of their village saying he was of the village itself and was a shinobi by right by having it. He soon moved over towards the boy, his back slouched slightly and almost seeming bored more than interested in the genin’s skills, of course that was just a facade, he was quite interested in how the boy did in this little training session. As he got close he looked the other over, it was interesting about what he chose to wear even if for himself he would find it ungainly to work with. He looked to him a moment before finally speaking up his voice a gentle tenor from behind the mask.- “Inkouto Genis, glad you made it on time. My name is Nara Shikake I asked you here to get you some training this afternoon. One skill, the body flicker, is needed to be known by all and since in your records it is said you have not gotten any training in such a skill I figured I could get you started on it.” -He allowed the information to sink into the boy, let him know this is to be training he hasn't done before and to prepare himself for such an action.- Guest_MechaGenesis: -He watched the man explain and move with an odd intensity, one that broke his façade somewhat, revealing a crack in his mask. His immense desire to learn, to full fill his goals, perhaps that is where the spark derived from. It lit up his eyes, making the grey blank stare look more like one of childlike wonder and burning passion. He immediately began to recount what the man said in his head, tiger sign, chakra, visualize… alright. He clasped his hands together, a bit too fast perhaps as instead up pointing his index and middle finger upwards, he actually only held up his middle fingers, thumbs tucked into the odd somewhat explicit sign he was making. He tried to channel chakra into it, using what he had learned from The Seekers in place of the academy and flowing it into his sign. Nothing happened. After a moment or two, the boy blinked and tried again, visualizing his destination three feet forwards before flowing chakra into it. Still nothing happened. He frowned before looking at his fingers. The edge of his mouth twitched, threatening to ruin his placid façade but he simply let out a sigh and let his hands drop to his sides realizing his mistake.- Once more… -He whispered to himself before readying his mind.- UnaruInuzuka: “Remember the sign, make it correctly no need to rush too fast.” -He took his time never moved but behind the black mask his eyes took in everything of the boy. He was working on figuring him out, learn what made him tick, see where he will fit into things. He was the Shikage's body guard but also her confidant in handling the village in aspects of the next generation of shinobi that will fill the gaps that massacre had demolished. He gave her information that was vital to the running of the young shinobi's methods of training. He has already gained information on their budding Uchiha in the village hoping to bring that boy out enough to learn what teamwork means. Now he was working with this boy and already he can see a few promises with him that just needed the smalls tweaks to be sure he will be well on his way to being a skilled shinobi. He never worried about personality, it was how one reacted to the world, and the want to learn was one thing he was quite pleased to see. - “Go ahead and try again.” -He found his hands softly caressing a kunai in his pocket just in thought rather than in meaning as he watched the boy work out how to do what was needed, it was always interesting to see the mind work when learning something new.- Guest_MechaGenesis: -He gave a curt nod, brow slightly furrowed, lips pursed together with their edges curved downwards. He took the time to actually form the sign correctly, sliding his fingers in place and making sure everything was in its place. He rotated his hands back and forth to double check before nodding, face becoming placid once more as he flowed chakra into the sign. He could feel the drain within him the chakra flooded his sign. When nothing happened, is brow creased once more, flowing more and more chakra into the sign. After about thirteen seconds of this, he started to feel feint but still he persisted, flooded more and more chakra into the sign. A massive burst of white smoke fired out from him, a horrible shockwave flooding the small boy’s body before he was knocked off his feet and backwards a few inches, landing directly on his back. The air flew out from his lungs as the impact sent a shock through him. He let out a strangled gasp, trying to force air back into his lungs. Breathe damn it. Breathe! He thought to himself before finally he managed to pull a breath of fresh air into himself coughing and sputtering as he did. Sitting back up, he retraced what went wrong before he realized he made the mistake of never visualizing his destination. Another crack appeared in his mask as he chuckled under his breath, actually chuckled, however this did not last long before the mask was restored into full view. It took another moment for him to realize he had lost his hat and quickly saw it floating in the pond.- UnaruInuzuka: -He watched the genin as he seemed to concentrate but the look of confusion showed he wasn't doing something and with his fast thinking concluded it probably was he wasn't visualizing where he wished to go. The moment he blew backwards seemed to conclude it, he was adding to much chakra with no destination which in turn gave the chakra no escape. He watched a few more moments before, if he wasn't mistaken, heard a chuckle in the soft silence of the place from the boy. He couldn't help but grin, clearly he realized his mistake on his own for he had seen the light bulb go off just before that laugh in those eyes. He noticed the boy take note of his hat falling in the pond and spoke up.- “Leave it there, let that be your destination.” - He was curious how he would work this out, would he try fishing it out or use the simple skill of water walking to grab it instead. Whichever the case he still needed to get the Body Flicker skill to work first. He wasn't one for chatting up a storm so he allowed the teen to have time to learn the skill himself rather than poking too many comments to him that might confuse the boy if not careful.- Guest_MechaGenesis: -He nodded once more before looking directly at his hat. His hair, now freed from the hat’s influence, hung down to his shoulder, waving softly in the light breeze that blew through the valley. The dark grey strands hung in his face, obscuring his eyes and casting a shadow, though to a lesser extent, like the hat did. Clasping his hands together, index and middle fingers pointed upwards, thumb lying as it should, he focused on the spot. Channeling chakra into his sign, he closed his eyes and marked the spot in his mind before letting the energy flood. He felt his body move and, in a sudden burst of excitement, let his emotions get the better of himself. His concentration vanished as did the spot he aimed for and when he opened his eyes he was still in the same spot. His façade held firm despite the edge of aggravation he was beginning to feel well up inside his body. Taking a deep breath, he let his mind relax, emotions flowing back into the back alley he normally shoved them into.- This time. Nothing else matters but success. –He mutters, the second statement was a motto of his clan that he recited on a normal basis- UnaruInuzuka: -He watched as Genis had finally done the body flicker on his own, quite slow but he had been able to do it... well lets see if he can do it for its intended purpose...- “Very well done. Alright now that you got the idea of the skill I want to see you do it as it is intended for... to get out of the way of an attack.” -This was his only warning to the boy for at that moment he took a kunai by the ring from his pocket and flicked it swiftly towards the boys left thigh likely to hit him within a second of it being released, nothing fatal at least but clearly would hurt if he didn't move swiftly. If Genis took in the information of how he did his skill he would easily be able to slam those hands together and visualize at least one spot in this huge garden of peace before that kunai even got close to him and would signify the end of this lesson in his mind, for the boy then would know how to protect himself that much better in the future.- Guest_MechaGenesis: -Despite his appearance, Genis was a rather bright lad and his mind picked up on things relatively fast. So when he heard the man say attack and mention getting out of the way of it, he didn't even hesitate. As soon as his sensei's hand went to grab at something in his pocket, the boy already had his hands clasped together in the Tiger sign. HIs image faded from view, appearing a couple feet to the left before he opened his eyes once more. His hands stayed clasped however as his eyes stayed glued to the man. His face reflected no aggravation nor did his body language as well, he had no reason to be upset considering he was used to extreme means of training and the hardened edge to his eyes were a proof of that.- Again. -He said without the slightest bit of pause.- UnaruInuzuka: -A grin had formed on his lips as he heard the word but also watched the boy take on the challenge of understanding his skill better so he spoke up again.- "Keep those eyes open this time, you never know if you need to keep sight of an opponent.” -With that he body flickered himself two yards to his left without the hand sign, he has had years of practice with the skill that it has come second nature of not always needing the hand sign to take him where he wished. He did this simply to make the time he had less for the boy. He already had grabbed two shuriken from his back hip pouch and sent them flying at the boy, the sharp stars would hurt more than injure especially in the areas of the arm he aimed for upon that right bicep and elbow only the sound of the spin on those stars noticed .- Guest_MechaGenesis: -He shrugged off the haori as the man spoke, nodding all the while. When he saw the man disappear without making any signs a slight bit of panic flooded his mind but it was soon shelved as quickly as it had appeared. As the shurikens flew at him, he swung the over jacket out like a matador, causing the thick fabric to catch the stars into it. Instead of having them actually pierce the cloth, the continued movement caught them instead much like a giant catcher's mitt. He let go of the haori, letting it float to the ground. Now much lighter, he stood ready and prepared to react if another attacked followed.- UnaruInuzuka: -He shook his head lightly.- “The reason for the attack is to practice what you have been taught here today, but I think you understand it enough.” -He moved over to where the boy was and snagged the two stars from the cloth before he noticed and reached out to try and lightly tapped the spot right between the genins eyes.- “Keep them open in a fight.” -He then went to put a hand on top of the boys hat rubbing the straw hat upon that head of his if it was possible before he turned from him, if not he would walk off after a initial reach out of a hand if he saw any ill reaction.- “See you around” -With that he used the body flicker again to leave the garden itself, it was a nice place to hang out at times but it wasn't where he needed to be. He appeared in the Kage's building and moved over to a record paper file. He flipped it open and jotted down a couple of things before closing it and slipping it back into the cabinet it had originally be settled in. He moved off and slipped out a open window only to plop himself back down onto that roof top letting his back rest upon those tiles he only gave a single yawn before tucking hands behind his head and letting himself drift off into a nap, two genin down, two more to go...- Guest_MechaGenesis: -When the man pointed out the boy's mistake, he realized he may have just failed some sort of test, the panic returning to his mind once more but tinged with the cold edge of fear. A mumbled apology poured out of his mouth as the man approached him and he kept his face down cast, not wanting to look up. He didn't really retreat but his body went a bit stiff as the male's hand touched his hat. He wasn't what one would "used to affection", but he relaxed regardless realizing he hadn't messed up too badly. By the time he looked up once more, the man was gone and he was left to figure out what ways he could use this new movement. Rather than head back into the main portion of the village, he plopped down back under the gazebo, legs crossed under him as he slipped on the haori once more. For the first time in a while, the boy actually allowed himself to have a small grin.- 'End Results: ''' Genis learned body flicker.